


Sweet distraction

by grainipiot



Series: King and Seneschal [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, one good pile of fluff thank you, same time 15 years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: Sometimes after a harsh day, all one could ask was to at last find his dear seneschal. Hopefully it would be enough to relax at last.Xin/J3 - one shot - pre-canon
Relationships: Jarvan Lightshield III/Xin Zhao
Series: King and Seneschal [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184723
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Sweet distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rakshiem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshiem/gifts).



> Hello!  
> Another fluffy OS, a gift for one of my dear readers~ This is for you! <3  
> As requested, fluff and smut!
> 
> Enjoy!

_Hmm._

Long day, over for now but Jarvan wasn’t so peaceful. It had been a difficult day indeed, for several reasons like these mageseekers creating more troubles than they were supposed to solve. He didn’t like a bit of it and recently he got some bad news about their activities. So to say the several ‘talks’ with the leaders had been difficult and didn’t contribute to make his day better. Now the issue wasn’t over but he could hope to find some peace and quiet since night had fallen for a while. Done, every royal obligations, dinner and time with the Prince.

It wasn’t always he got such bad mood because he was mindful not to impact anyone around. No need to stress people because he was. No one deserved to be lashed out at, even less by the King. In times like these he simply prefered to return to his quarters and find a way or another to relax. The most likely and appreciated was to see Xin Zhao joining him like he would when he could in the evening. Not always because he was scared for this to be found out but he still came sometimes for the night. _I hope he will tonight_. Specially tonight, since Jarvan wasn’t really able to take his mind out of whatever plagued his thoughts for this day. On the other hand he wasn’t sure it was a great idea, it would do no good to hurt the latter by seeming angry or cold. In any case he wasn’t chosing, only time would tell.

Jarvan went on this nightly routine, a bit too annoyed with himself for not being able to act normal. At least now he wouldn’t bother anyone, no risk to hurt feelings or anything since he wasn’t in the right mood.

No real thoughts passed his mind except sometimes when it lingered about Xin Zhao. Really, he wished he could find his love but again it might not be the best idea when he was feeling like this. Hopefully it would end after a good night of sleep then he would be like his usual self, patient and caring.

After some cleaning and changing clothes, he was left rather unsure. Would he get a visit tonight ? Jarvan didn’t think it was a good idea to go to this small library far away in the palace, this was for nights when he wanted to chat and more, not exactly smart after such a day. Also it was possible that Xin Zhao would leave him at peace for this day because he was watchful, probably he caught on what happened during the day and wouldn’t show up to prevent ‘bothering’ him. This was still possible, even after their time together.

_I can’t blame him_. It was Xin Zhao’s choice and he always had the best intentions. However it still left a sad feeling to imagine spending another lonely night.

Still right now it wasn’t time to draw conclusions. The latter was still on duty and there was still some time before he was free for the night. Free as in a little more than during daytime. Till then Jarvan would keep himself busy although it was difficult for the day was heavy on his mind. It wouldn’t let him at peace so easily.

Hopefully there was still some good in this world and it came merrily like this clear knock at the door. At that time it could only be Xin Zhao. Only in this private setting Jarvan allowed himself to be openly glad about it, standing quickly to open the door. That damned mood followed him and stopped him from more but to merely see his seneschal the second he opened the door made his day better.

_My beloved_.

No matter how harsh the day, he couldn’t help but smile when he saw that beautiful gaze, a bit concerned yet more than glad to see him too.

« Come in, dear. » Barely a whisper between them and as quick the latter complied without a word, stepping inside and locking the door behind him.

« My lord. » Equally low, nothing betrayed in that tone but Xin Zhao’s gaze said everything else.

There was no move yet, like always. It took one invitation to show it was fine and welcome. _Is it alright ?_ Fighting innerly the bitterness of the day, Jarvan trailed a hand gently over the latter’s cheek. It was difficult because he still thought about what was told this same day, the troubles of reigning while being just and fair. To be soft right now was maybe what he needed but he feared he might do it wrong on accident.

Xin Zhao leaned a little into contact, stepping closer to him until there was none of that respectable distance anyone was supposed to keep with the King. A sigh came out and the latter nuzzled his palm gently. It was sweet to see, this intimacy that could hopefully soothe him for good. Jarvan continued, carressing lightly while he took him closer by the waist. Nothing to fear, no one would ever see them.

At some point their gazes met and Jarvan feared his thoughts were discovered, he didn’t need to burden the latter with that. Instead he went for an easy distraction and kissed him, directly deepening it when it was possible.

Maybe it was a little sudden, maybe Xin Zhao had been waiting for that, in any case he made a noise in that kiss and finally embraced him fully. _Yes…._ One initiative taken was a victory for both of them. Jarvan coaxed him to open further, to let him give as much as he wanted. It was good after such a day but slowly he could just realize that he was close to lose it. _No_.

Jarvan parted in a second, leaving both of them a little short on breath and blushing after this early delight. For a time he didn’t know what to do, this was surely too sudden and harsh but he couldn’t do otherwise. Difficult to focus on anything soft for now, not when he had been so angry all day. Slowly he let go of Xin Zhao’s face and held him close instead.

That gaze was puzzled, to say the least. _He will understand soon_. Xin Zhao was smart and most of all always noticed when anything was wrong. Without a doubt he had seen how bad Jarvan was feeling during the day or possibly the word ran fast in the palace.

« Is there anything wrong ? » Shy worry that translated in that gaze too, privilege of their private time. Only then Xin Zhao would let his thoughts known so clearly.

Jarvan sighed, unsure about how to handle this. How could he explain that he didn’t want to be rude, harsh or anything yet he still needed to have his lover close ?

« Today was…rough. I don’t want you to suffer from my lack of patience but I still need you here. However I won’t hold it against you if you wish to leave. »

To hold his gaze wasn’t easy, not without betraying his restlessness. On purpose or not, Jarvan tightened lightly the embrace, feeling armor against clothes and that still gave him some comfort.

Xin Zhao leaned closer, until there was practically no space between them, at the limit of a kiss. He spoke lowly as his hands trailed up Jarvan’s face : « I saw, my lord. I know politics aren’t part of my duty but I have noticed how difficult it was for you today. Worry not, I came here fully aware of your state of mind and I want to help you relax. »

Sweet words but not as much as the kiss given afterward, gentle press of lips to his without any intention to take it further. It was chaste and soft, all that was needed right now.

_Thank you_. Really Jarvan was glad to hear that because it was one worry less, his lover wanted to be there despite the low risk.

« Thank you, my love. Please don’t feel like you have to provide anything but I will let you do as you wish. » Jarvan couldn’t help that, he leaned closer until he could rest his head to the latter’s shoulder. It wasn’t so practical because of the difference of height but he still enjoyed it, to be able to hold Xin Zhao close like this.

« Jarvan ? Shall we go to bed ? » It came out rather gentle while they hugged. His name always turned out wonderfully when he said it.

« Yes. Come. »

Anger and bitterness never were useful in such a setting, Jarvan made a lot of efforts not to let it show at all. With slow gestures he led them to the bedroom, glad to know Xin Zhao by his side.

« Here we are. Now what would you have me to do ? » It was only a way to ask what the latter had on his mind. Surely it would be nice and sweet and Jarvan already enjoyed it before it started.

« If I may ask, I want to take the lead for now, to free you from any responsibilites. Let me be good for you. »

Xin Zhao was the one to come to him, closing distance again to press easy pecks wherever he could reach. Fist clenched, Jarvan fought any difficult reminders of the day to focus instead on this loving attention. _Relax_. Little by little his lover would manage to smother any negative thoughts, this was a fact. It was already working.

To the point that he chuckled lightly, something he didn’t think possible this day : « You’re not answering my question. What shall I do now ? Even though to simply stand here under your attention is everything I want. »

« I won’t tell you, this is a surprise. Allow me to lead and I will make you feel so good. »

Not often Xin Zhao let himself go that far, using such sweet tone with the obvious intent of making him crave. It picked Jarvan’s interest, curious to see what he would do.

« I trust you. Do as you please. » There was his consent and more, aware that the latter held to it dearly. This meant a lot for both.

Indeed the gentle attention paused for a few seconds before resuming, a sign the words were noticed and understood to its full value.

« Thank you Jarvan. » Whispered to his hear in such low tone, the intent was clear.

Without waiting, Xin Zhao got to work and started to undress his king. For all their time together now it had become more than efficient, methodic in his ways as skin was revealed and loved. _Eager_. Jarvan wasn’t wrong, there was indeed a certain care in these moves over his body, lingering sometimes over skin. It even happened that the latter gave a few pecks to his shoulder, collarbone very quickly before resuming his task.

Soon enough clothes were neatly folded and piled up on a nearby chair and Jarvan was urged silently to sit in bed. This was the same signal than a few nights, the time for his lover to undress. Although Jarvan didn’t want to lie down and take it so soon, prefering to sit there and watch this private show only him could enjoy.

Against his expectations, Xin Zhao merely took his armor off. _Oh ?_ After putting it aside along his boots, he still remained in his light clothing while he looked for something in the room. Probably oil, Jarvan would guess, because after that gentle start he was more than sure the latter’s idea of relaxation involved to make love. But after seeing him stay in his clothes, he had a small doubt. He lightly feared it would be only one-sided this night, which happened sometimes but not what he honestly prefered.

« I am curious. Why not undress completely ? »

« Where would be the surprise if I told you ? Worry not, I shall undress at some point. » A bit playful, a rare thing to hear again. Xin Zhao seemed to have found what he was looking for. Two things, oil indeed and something else. « Now please lie down for me, on your front. »

All this started to make sense. Jarvan wouldn’t try further and complied, more than curious about next step. It would a lie to say he wasn’t aroused, even so slightly. This was the direct consequence of having Xin Zhao’s hands over him, especially when there was no barrier of clothing. Such a thing only happened in their intimacy so it had started to be a reflex to grow aroused when it happened.

Grabbing one of the pillows and resting his face against it, Jarvan felt already a bit better. He was safe, his lover was there and wanted to help him relax. All would be alright, no matter how hard the day had gone on him.

_What is he planning ?_

There was a move as the mattress dipped a little under a new weight added and Jarvan turned his face in that direction to try to see. He couldn’t, sadly but it was obvious that Xin Zhao had joined him in bed, hovering close while he put down his supplies.

Paying attention closely didn’t prevent Jarvan from being lightly startled by a gentle kiss to his cheek, something quite quick. Then he was too aware of the latter presence over him, supporting himself just above and turning him on without trying.

« I must confess you look gorgeous. Now relax, this is for you. » Another sweet whisper right to his hear and oh so low. To know if it was on purpose or no was difficult.

How could he be hard already ? Unless it was pointed out, Jarvan wouldn’t voice it. It didn’t seem to be the latter’s focus anyway. His thoughts were still interrupted when Xin Zhao straddled him and his hands travelled lightly over his back. _Mmmh…_ Yes he was a little needy, no way to deny it.

Then it took another meaning when there was a short pause, probably when his lover used oil, and contact didn’t happen where Jarvan expected. Warm and slick hands made full contact over his back, nothing light. The intent was clear then, when Xin Zhao started massaging his back firmly. He wasn’t playing around, using some strenght in that but still just enough to be good.

Jarvan wasn’t expecting that but it was alright, he let go and gripped the pillow at the same time, a long exhale. So this was what his lover meant. It seemed more than logic for him to stay clothed since it wasn’t requiring it.

For a time it went on and Jarvan felt himself melt little by little under the warm contact. It was so enjoyable, pressing sometimes on a few painful points but afterward it felt even better. More than once he caught himself slipping a little, moaning softly under that attention. Xin Zhao was thorough in this massage, working him from his nape to then follow his spine. A few times it went a little lower and he genuinely hoped they could take more but the latter seemed determined to keep that chaste. However Jarvan’s urges went ahead, far too pleased with that attention. So to say he was more than relaxed and soon it might get obvious.

Would he do anything to stop it ? No, it was useless. There was no real shame and surely Xin Zhao knew what this could have as consequences. But if he didn’t do anything any longer, Jarvan doubted he was going to stay still.

« Xin… » At first it was intended to simply catch his attention and maybe give the clue to move on but a whimper escaped him just as he voiced it, showing his certain desperation.

« Is it good ? Tell me. »

Was he truly clueless ? Good question. It might be.

« Xin, I can’t take more…Move… » Again it turned more needy than he wanted. Surely the way he faintly bucked under the latter only showed his state of arousal.

« Oh. I see. I’ll prepare you then, if you agree. » Hunger was faint in the tone but still present.

« Do it, Xin. » His face burned a little because he felt how needy he was, the light mess already done. Probably all this was meant to happen but later on, while he got on the plan far too quickly.

Silence in the room, a few moves indicated that Xin Zhao was following what he had planned. Soon enough he was sitting by Jarvan’s side, or at least this was what it felt like since he couldn’t properly check. Gingerly he turned his face to see, even if that was a bit useless. A few shaky breaths got out, hands still holding tightly the pillow.

« I’m starting. » Mere warning, because Xin Zhao was more than polite and cautious.

With his usual care he trailed his hand down Jarvan’s back until his rear, making him spread on reflex. Deep breath taken. _Now_. A finger probbed his rim, smearing oil there to prevent any harm and getting it warm. It only made Jarvan squirm so lightly under the stimulation, unsure if he was going to last beyond preparation. _I don’t know…_

That same finger went inside slowly, like always. A few time he wondered if it was the latter being careful or if he tried to tease just a little.

« Hurry…I have no idea how long I will last… »

« Alright, alright. I will do my best. » A bit quick, without a doubt enraptured by the scene. Xin Zhao always loved this moment and relished each second.

Still, there was an effort to work him open. The latter added more oil then another finger to start stretching him properly. The challenge was set, Jarvan pushed his face in the pillow just in case. _Ngh—_ It felt good, his lover always made sure to provide relief. The thrusts became a bit longer, deeper. That other hand settled over Jarvan’s thigh, warm presence not even trying to stop his moves when it became too much.

« You are doing good, really. Beautiful. » This was simply gratuitous, something that Xin Zhao didn’t say often because of shyness or duty so it only made it more precious.

Right before Jarvan could say something, that spot deep inside was touched and he saw stars for a few seconds. It was so sudden he didn’t even have the time to muffle that needy sound. In result, he couldn’t take more and rocked back strongly against the latter’s fingers, driving it even deeper. _More…_

He knew he wouldn’t last, it was too clear. Instead he chased climax, clinging to the pillow as he was close to just finish himself off. His hard cock was trapped between him and the mattress, leaking a little while he furiously grinded down.

« Xin… » A name so loved, almost choked out of him when climax hit.

It was strange yet it struck Jarvan all the same, breath punched out. He came the second his sweet spot was touched again, making him tense so fast. It was wonderful, powerful and suddenly he couldn’t breathe, face burried in the pillow. Xin Zhao didn’t stop there, thrusting his fingers constantly inside with accuracy to help him ride the feeling.

Only once bliss settled and a certain haze hit him did Jarvan calm down, moves slowed until he simply collapsed back to his place. Yet something was off and he soon realized what, when his lover got him to roll over his side for some easy affection.

« Oh, you’re still hard ? » There was curiosity in the tone along with slight worry.

_Oh no_. This reaction wasn’t so much for his own craving than what Xin Zhao might think. In the worst case he would imagine he hadn’t done anything and all was to start again.

Now lying back in the sheets after he was coaxed to, Jarvan could just see that. He still needed, cock hard and standing at attention with barely no trace of his early pleasure than some precum trailing. _What ?_

« I…I don’t know. I am sure I came but it seems that it wasn’t enough. Love… ? »

When at last he managed to meet Xin Zhao’s gaze, it was so dark from arousal that it made him crave in one second. Blow out pupils, gazing back at him with hunger while he went on top of Jarvan and kissed him eargerly. This was a good sign, he wasn’t too worried. Instead, he had an overly aroused lover. _Good gods…_

To get straight to the point Jarvan started to undress him, with little patience as he grabbed and yanked clothing off only to throw it away in the bedroom. This would be for later. All that mattered was Xin Zhao, moaning shyly in the kiss while he helped and took his pants off. Desperation was strong within them, urging to act. A few words were lost in that frenzy, something so loving that made his heart flutter with joy when arousal wasn’t so pressing.

A bit more of urgent contact then at last it was skin under his hands and no more clothing. Xin Zhao supported himself on top of him, a very dear look of need as he seemed to wait. That blush was definitely charming to see.

« H-How do you want me… ? » A bit trembling, far from the self-control showed before. No doubt he had to keep everything down while he was pleasuring Jarvan.

« Like this…I want to hold you. » As to show him, Jarvan embraced him until the latter was practically lying on top of him.

It only made Xin Zhao look more cute, softly flustered as he caught up and nodded shakily.

« Alright… »

There was still some distance put the time to use more oil and to position himself, then the latter seemed ready. Just as asked he returned to their embrace and as soon Jarvan locked it with care. _Good…_ All was ready for this moment. He nodded to the latter for he couldn’t trust his own voice then he braced himself for this.

They were both needy, Xin Zhao hadn’t come yet and himself did without actual trace of it so it might not count. So to say, it wasn’t sure they would last longer than usual.

A little push then his lover was inside, barely the tip but already he groaned from the tight feeling. Jarvan was sure he wouldn’t last, not when the latter was so expressive and desperate. _He’s beautiful…_ Not once Xin Zhao had broken eye contact, even as he thrust further inside and obviously shook from that sweet warmth.

« J-Jarvan… » Already too much.

« G-Go on, make love to me… » This was more likely to get him going, all that they needed. Just another spark to fuel the flames.

Determination was so precious in Xin Zhao’s eyes, resolute to follow this request. In one move he bottomed out, ramming back inside with more strenght and both gasped as quick, clutching at each other. This wasn’t Jarvan’s intention but he ended up squeezing around the latter, making him thrust back in earnest. So to say they wouldn’t last. Too caught up Jarvan didn’t realize how strongly he held his lover, in a way that was sure to leave marks on his back but no care in the instant.

They moved as one, trying to get as much of this sweet pleasure before it got too much. Xin Zhao was so close, kissing him for a time before it seemed too difficult to do in that quick descent to the edge.

« I’m c-close, I’m close… Sorry…Ah— »

Indeed he was close. Jarvan could only appreciate it as warmth spilled deep inside him. In no time the moves became slightly violent as Xin Zhao rode his climax, making sweet noises as he burried his shame in his lover’s neck. A few sobs came out and it was so close that Jarvan got a lot of emotions in the instant. All this plus the harsh fucking, it got a few tears out of him when he came too, semence making a mess between them.

« Xin…I… » His voice broke a little. Nothing more could go out except a few sounds of relief as the pace went from erratic to peaceful.

After a good minute with both of them recovering, Xin Zhao seemed ready to get out of his hiding spot against him to rise instead and kiss him softly. It was almost lazy, very tired as he took time to get this right. Jarvan appreciated it greatly, relaxing under this attention and returning as much as he could in the limits of the time.

He still moaned into the kiss when the latter pulled out but there was clearly this urge to soothe any discomfort as Xin Zhao carressed him, craddled his face.

Peace came back in such lovely exchange. Jarvan still had some sense, fumbling to grab the blanket and pull it for them to sleep. Xin Zhao quickly got the message and parted to do this properly, covering them both after putting oils away. He was quickly welcomed back to his rightful place, in the king’s arms.

« Thank you love, this was all I needed. » With exhaustion came the gentle feelings after love, care for each other. Jarvan made sure to convey that, kissing whatever part of his lover he could reach as they cuddled peacefully.

« I am glad to hear that. Sorry for not lasting longer though. »

« No need, gorgeous. I was the first to come so there is no reason to apologize. Oh, wait a second please. » In this sweet time between passion and rest, none had noticed Xin Zhao’s hair was still tied so he took care of it.

« Oh, thank you. » Comfortable at last, he came to snuggle against Jarvan and settled there for the night. « Good night, Jarvan. » So precious as he whispered this name so loved.

« Good night, my dearest. »

A last kiss was given, right to the latter’s forehead. A small chuckle followed and so a tightening of their embrace. Finally he could relax.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> For any suggestions or request, please visit me on:  
> > twitter: @niceswordboots  
> > tumblr: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/


End file.
